<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fault Of Our Stars by hannahuwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341432">The Fault Of Our Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahuwu/pseuds/hannahuwu'>hannahuwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sex, Soulmates, Stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahuwu/pseuds/hannahuwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho can only watch in awe as the mark on his wrist lights up in a shy white hue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fault Of Our Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hj_pan_cake/gifts">hj_pan_cake</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time (a few mistakes ago) Jeong Yunho met Kim Hongjoong. </p><p> </p><p>See, it was really strange- because it happened in a house that belonged to someone Yunho didn’t even know. He’d been walking home, one night, and a boy with strawberry red hair had stumbled out the front door. His cheeks were flushed, a gummy grin lighting his entire face. If the bottle of cherry brandy in his right hand was anything to go by, Yunho would say he was most likely (definitely) drunk. </p><p> </p><p>He’d rushed over in Yunho’s direction, holding his wrist up in wonder, watching as the light grew brighter. </p><p> </p><p>And, see, this was the terrifying bit, because Yunho’s mark on his wrist was growing just as much in brightness, illuminating the area around it a weak white that completely matched that of the boy with strawberry hair. </p><p> </p><p>When he was a child, Yunho’s mother often told him a tale of a prince finding his other half with the guidance of a star— a star that an angel had blessed him with, embedded within a part of their body. The star would lead him to his other half, as their light was not something that could be controlled or faked. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His soulmate was standing right before him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Right there, under a dark sky, in front of some frat house, lit by the flickering street lights and their marks. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, hi?” Yunho had looked at the smaller who’d slinked his way over and gripped Yunho’s wrist. He mentally cried over how tiny his hand was <em>(it was so so small in comparison to his, what the fuck).</em> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, you’re my fated mate. Like, my soulmate! You’re the other half of my star holy fuck I gotta introduce you to everyone—“ the strawberry boy rambled, dragging along an awestruck Yunho. </p><p> </p><p>That’s how he’d come to meet everyone else. Aka WooSan and JongSang (JongSang were his personal favourites, but don’t tell WooSan that). Mingi had clapped him on his back the next day with a smile that rivalled the sun, leaning against Seonghwa, his soulmate. As their bond was sealed, the light could be controlled, more or less. The colour changed with the emotions they felt to let the other know what state of mind they were in, and for that Yunho thanked whatever higher power had decided to give them the stars, since Mingi was (very) shitty at letting the elder know how he truly felt. To this very day, not all the possible colours had been listed down, though some were more self explanatory than others. Yellow for happy, red for angry, and a green for envy. </p><p> </p><p><em>Purple for horny,</em> his brain helpfully supplies, flashing back to memories of him holding Hongjoong up by his thighs in order to fulfil his fantasy of being fucked against a wall, or the numerous times Hongjoong had sneaked underneath his desk with his eyes wide and mouth pushed out in a pout for attention as Yunho (tried his absolute best) to work. </p><p> </p><p>But as he’d established before, colours weren’t something a completed chart could explain. Like last week, when Hongjoong had joined Yunho in the shower, leaning forward to nuzzle his face in Yunho’s chest with his arms wrapped around the younger’s waist. As his fingers tangled into the other’s now <em>(freshly dyed!)</em> blue hair, Hongjoong’s light had flashed between a mix of turquoise, purple, and pink. Hongjoong hiccuped. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, I just love you. A lot. Which is really scary, because I don’t understand why you would ever love me back, or if you ever want to seal our stars.” He sniffled. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I would say yes to sealing our stars, hyung. I’m just waiting for you to be ready. I’ll always be here for you, I promise.” Yunho smiles, pulling the elder closer and cupping his face so that he may pepper kisses all over Hongjoong’s face. As he spooned Hongjoong to sleep that night after letting the other ride him for what felt like hours, he couldn’t help but wonder what it had meant. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Turquoise. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Should he ask a professional? Would Hongjoong get upset if he did? But Hongjoong wasn’t telling him anything, and he really didn’t want to pressure the other into making him think that Yunho had to know every single thing that went on with his life<em> (he would, if that’s what his Hongjoong-hyung wanted). </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Turquoise. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That’s the colour that emanates from the mark as Yunho places a plate of scrambled eggs in front of his sweet little blueberry boy. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyung?” He asks. Hongjoong snaps out of it, seemingly, humming in response. His starlight fades to a mellow yellow as he pecks Yunho’s cheek as a thank you. “Is there anything wrong, hyung? You’ve sort of been distracted, lately. I’m here for you, Hongjoong-hyung. Always. Okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong nods. “I’m just stressed, puppy. They’ve put a new trainee under me, and I’m already struggling with my current workload. I want to ask them for less, but I also really want to prove the director wrong about the fact that being younger makes me inferior to the older producers,” he sighs. </p><p> </p><p>Yunho nods. He sort of gets how Hongjoong feels. It’s like having a slightly-more-than-normal naughty child transferred to his class since he’s known for being able to ‘tame’ the kids. </p><p> </p><p>It’s only after Hongjoong leaves an hour later that Yunho rings his mother to ask about the colour. </p><p> </p><p>“Turquoise,” he says when his mother asks. </p><p> </p><p>Her response shocks him, because turquoise is associated with <em>adultery. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cheating. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Disloyalty. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He isn’t very sure how to feel about this, so he sleeps in a hotel that night, letting Hongjoong know that he needs space, refusing to let his trembling fingers swipe right on the persistent calls Hongjoong makes. </p><p> </p><p>In all truthfulness, Yunho knows that they should probably talk it out. But that plan is definitely a lot more easier said than done, so he does the next best thing. </p><p> </p><p>He leaves. </p><p> </p><p>It happens in a flurry, where one second he’s onboard a flight, and the next he’s lying with his head down in his mother’s lap. When his father returns home, a pale blue light matching that of his mother’s on their wrists, he allows the first tear to fall. </p><p> </p><p>And when it falls, the rest follow suit, until he’s a sobbing mess wedged between his parents, who were not only made for each other, but happily in love and married. <em>Could he every get that? That love, and that happiness? It sure felt like it, once upon a time.</em> And now it just feels like the walls of the world have come crashing down on him. <em>Why were soulmates a thing? Fuck the angel that cursed them with these stupid stars. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck that day where he met Kim Hongjoong, a beautiful, red-haired fluffy boy, who stole his heart at first sight. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It hurts,” he whispers like a wounded child when his mother holds him tighter in her embrace. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, love. I know,” she pets his hair, soothing over the creases in his forehead and wiping away the salty tears strewn across his face. </p><p> </p><p>And while he knows he shouldn’t, he wishes Hongjoong were here instead.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>A little over a week goes by, and he excuses himself from work under the guise of a family emergency, effectively blocking Hongjoong from his contacts and sending small texts to the group chat once in a while to let them know he’s alive. </p><p> </p><p>He leaves the moment they ask what’s wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Because everything is <em>wrong wrong wrong. </em></p><p> </p><p>He’s still got the ring he’d planned to use to propose to Hongjoong with tucked between his secret stash of snacks, and the reservation for that boujee restaurant Hongjoong had whined about wanting to try booked. A little voice in his head tells him that cancelling everything would make it feel too real, and he doesn’t know if he can accept that. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blue. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His wrist is emanating blue light, and it’s like 2:47 in the morning, so <em>what the hell, anatomy. </em></p><p> </p><p>He’s about to pass back into sleep when he hears a soft thunk on his window. </p><p> </p><p>Then another. And another, till he’s pushing off the sheets and drawing the curtains open. The sight that greets him is a thoroughly drenched (not so sweet) blueberry boy, standing in the pouring rain, and his wrist mirrors the same shade that Yunho wears. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here?” He looks at everything but Hongjoong’s face. It hurts too much to, even if Hongjoong is drowning in his much too bigger clothing with a fuzzy pink towel on his head. </p><p> </p><p>The elder says nothing at first, before he breaks down. “I knew it, knew you would hate me. H-how did you find the papers? I hid them for so long, but of course you would find it. I’m s-so sorry, Yunho,” He hiccups. “I understand it must be hard to love someone who’s star is broken.” </p><p> </p><p>Yunho freezes. “Papers?”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that why you’re so mad at me? Because I hid the fact that I have a defective star when it comes to certain colours? Because I’m not as perfect as I used to be?” He rubs at his eyes, sniffling.</p><p> </p><p>Great. Now Yunho feels like an asshole. “Hyung, I thought you were-“ he pauses, “-cheating on me. Since that’s what turquoise means. I haven’t found the papers, and what do you mean by a broken star?” Hongjoong’s eyes widen even more before he smacks Yunho petulantly, bawling as he does so. </p><p> </p><p>“How dare you- how dare you think I’d do such a thing! Never, never, puppy. I- I have a genetic condition that changes some of the colours I emit, and one of those is orange.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Orange. Trust.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Instead, it comes out as—“</p><p> </p><p>“—turquoise.” Yunho finishes. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he smiles sadly, shuffling his feet as it hangs off the edge of Yunho’s bed. “Do you- do you still love me, Yunho?” He looks towards the younger. Yunho absolutely shatters at the face his soulmate is making, and wraps him in an embrace he hopes will convey all his emotions. “Am I still the star you’re looking for?” He whispers. </p><p> </p><p>“Forever, hyung.” He pulls them down into his bed, the blankets trapping their warmth as Hongjoong falls to slumber in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His one and only star. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks to @sxgxls for proofreading Ily Tal 🥰🥰 + I wrote this after re-reading chapter 11 of @hj_pan_cake ‘s ‘Tingles’ and wanted to write something Star1117 inspired sO HERE WE ARE</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>